bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rōjin
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Onmitsukidō, Imawashī, Kikkashō | occupation = | team = | previous team = Onmitsukidō, Imawashī, Kikkashō | partner = | previous partner = Shinrei Kurosaki | base of operations = | marital status = | alignment = | family = | education = | status = Deceased | shikai = Not revealed | bankai = Not revealed }} Rōjin (老人), real name unknown, was a leader amongst the resurgent Imawashī and a member of the Kikkashō criminal organisation; in addition he was one of the final students of Anika Shihōin. He was killed by Shinrei Kurosaki immediately prior to The Collapse. Appearance Rōjin was tall, lean-built, with a head of spiked blond hair and blue eyes.Into the Fire: Shinrei's Sacrifice He was repeatedly noted for his kind expression; one that was at odds with his occupation as a former assassin.Secrets Revealed Personality Rōjin was described by Hikaru to be a calm, collected and charismatic leader who knew what he was doing. Shinrei would note however that he never shut his mouth. History Rōjin was a member of the Patrol Corps of the Onmitsukidō who led his own investigative unit, which Shūsuke Amagai and Chiharu where members of.Patrol Corps arc Part I Either before or during this time he was one of Anika Shihōin's students, described later as the best she trained excepting Kenji Hiroshi and Kusaka Kori. He held unspecified ties with the which led to three members of his team being gifted experimental .Patrol Corps arc Part II He then sends the three on a mission to test their new weapons, unaware that Amagai is secretly working against him.Patrol Corps arc Part IV During the First Spiritual War Rōjin befriends Kenji's son Shinrei Kurosaki, but the friendship ends on a sour note. Shinrei learns of Rōjin's dealings with Kagura -- one of the two men responsible for Shinrei's -- and the two have a falling out. Shinrei proceeds to grievously injure Rōjin and leaves him for dead. Rōjin, however, survives. He eventually becomes a leading figure in the resurgent Imawashī and the Kikkashō organisations, where he briefly worked with Hikaru. He led a team of fellow Kikkashō agents active in Grat immediately prior to The Collapse, but was killed in the course of his duties by Shinrei during the Second Battle of Grat.Second Battle of Grat Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main article -- Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. Patrol Corps arc *Patrol Corps arc Part I *Patrol Corps arc Part II (mentioned) *Patrol Corps arc Part IV Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Peri-Collapse Events *Into the Fire: Shinrei's Sacrifice Navigating the Waters arc *Secrets Revealed (mentioned) Powers and Abilities : Rōjin was a high-ranking member of both the Imawashī and Kikkashō, and led a unit in the former. Stealth: Rōjin possessed highly developed skills in stealth; he was capable of remaining hidden from the sensory perception of Garrett, Tiffany and Lloyd. He was not, however, capable of fooling Shinrei. Combat abilities: As a leader amongst the Imawashī and a trainee of Anika Shihōin, it can be inferred that Rōjin possessed incredible combat skills. He was not, however, at the level of Shinrei, who defeated him with apparent ease. Even his speed -- which he was best known for during his days in the Onmitsukidō -- lagged behind that of Shinrei. Zanpakutō Rōjin's Zanpakutō takes the form of a with white hilt-wrapping. He commonly wields it in a reverse-grip. *' :' Unknown. *' :' Not yet revealed. Behind the scenes *It is unknown just how much of a part Rōjin played in the events surrounding Shinrei's . Whilst he was certainly involved in a number of shady dealings it was never stated if he had a direct hand in events, or even if he knew of the experiments at all. :*It was ultimately suffering his near-death experience at the hands of Shinrei -- coupled by the latter's justification -- that resulted in Rōjin's self-exile. *By the time Hikaru betrayed the Imawashī and revealed a number of their secrets to Kentaro Hiroshi, Rōjin had already been killed. Who led Rōjin's former team during the events of Fleeing the Imawashi is thus unknown, though Hikaru himself was unaware of Rōjin's death and incorrectly assumed it to be Rōjin. References & notes Category:Characters Category:Male